


我搞到男神了（吗）-13

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [13]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 5





	我搞到男神了（吗）-13

海岛之旅在李东海的计划里应该很舒适，所以当他到达别墅以后发现李赫宰偷偷摸摸的把一大堆奇形怪状乱七八糟的情趣用品也带过来的时候，他差点就要转身飞回首尔。  
李赫宰从身后抱住他，声音十分委屈。  
“哥哥，我会好好表现的。”  
“不行……我是来度假的！！”  
“你不喜欢和我在一起吗？”  
“那倒也不是……”李东海无语，但谁禁得住李赫宰这么折腾。

李东海跟李赫宰纠结了半天，禁不住小男朋友软磨硬泡答应两天一次，不许超额，不然一个礼拜都要分床睡。  
李赫宰答应的好好的，然后鼓着脸噘着嘴，屁颠屁颠跟在李东海身后。  
“海海，海海，我能不能再申请一个额外补助？”  
“海哥，如果我特别想你怎么办？也不可以吗……？”  
“海哥，那要是你用手帮我也算吗？”  
“哥哥你是不是嫌弃我做得不够好…”

李东海忍无可忍，刚要开口只见李赫宰卖力挤出一个可怜的表情，弱小无辜且大只。他刚要出口的话又憋了回去，拍了下李赫宰的肩膀。  
“别吵了，我不是嫌弃你。”  
“那你不爱我了。”李赫宰继续发功。  
“不是，我爱你。”

李赫宰高高兴兴露出牙龈，得意地牵李东海的手点了点头。  
“嗯嗯，我也爱你。”

李东海：………

李东海真的想不明白李赫宰怎么做得到每天都这样，只要他一往李赫宰那看，人家立马黏过来，十分热情地亲亲他。  
“哥哥你想我了？！”

李东海仿佛看到一开家门自己家养的狗狗噔噔噔跑过来扑腿，又舔又扑。为了不被别人看见李赫宰还戴了副墨镜，明明挺酷的，结果只知道黏在他身边噘嘴撒娇。  
他们在沙滩的阴凉处休息，李赫宰坐到他椅子旁的沙滩，把头放到他的腿上。海边风大，把李赫宰的头发吹起来，李东海看的好笑，抬手帮他压下去。  
李赫宰以为李东海在摸自己头，高高兴兴蹭一蹭李东海的大腿，抓着要离开的手放到自己头上。

李东海还是很受用的，心里一边吐槽李赫宰装大狗一边又得意男朋友一心一意黏自己。只听李赫宰哼哼唧唧开口。  
“哥哥，我们今晚就把这周的消耗掉怎么样？”

李东海在墨镜后翻了个白眼，把李赫宰的头推开。

“去去去，去自己椅子上待着，小心被人拍！”

李赫宰当然不是随便那么说说而已，自从意识到也许李东海不满意自己床技以后，他痛定思痛，决定抛下面子依赖辅助工具。  
他们出海潜水回来以后，李东海说明天哪也不去，要在家好好休息，后天去看看咖啡博物馆。李赫宰跟在后边答应，顺手帮李东海把包拎出来背在身上。  
他路过酒店大堂看见有包装不错的糖果，顺手抓了几颗塞到李东海手里，然后并排走进电梯。  
他预谋很久了，今晚是最好的时候。李东海浑然不知他的打算，进门放下东西两人黏在一起接吻，头靠着头看完一部电影才去洗澡。  
李赫宰非要跟进去一起洗，说要帮李东海打沐浴露，一路抱着李东海的腰，两个人黏黏糊糊的接吻走进浴室关上门。  
桃香的沐浴露很甜，李赫宰从胸肌上摸过去，立刻心猿意马。李东海肌肉练的很漂亮，摸上去手感极好。他不停地揉捏肌肉，胸前两点挺立着，他用指腹装作不经意地划过，听到李东海闷哼一声。  
他向下看了一眼开始偷笑，李东海硬了。淅淅沥沥的水流还开着，他在身后抱住李东海的腰，两人身体滑溜溜的贴在一起，李东海敏感的低喘，耳朵有些红。

“赫宰……”

“哥哥你硬了。”  
李赫宰左右蹭一蹭，同样精神的性器陷进李东海的臀缝，人躲了一下，被握住下身便不再推拒。  
李东海还是想的，虽然总被折腾的第二天会不舒服，但他也会馋。想起小孩最近整天委屈巴巴黏着他也觉得心软，他哪知道李赫宰的想法有多天马行空。

“赫我们先洗完澡…”

“好…”李赫宰和他接吻，手指却在水幕中摸索滑进臀缝，沾着沐浴露的润滑揉弄挑逗。  
李东海慌张抬眼看了李赫宰一眼，李赫宰只是吻了吻他，收拢手臂将他抱紧。他眼角已经有些发红，微微喘息着，感受在体内搅弄的手指摸索探寻。他总在这种时候会感受到李赫宰的强势，与很多人见到的不同，李赫宰的强势温润沉默，密不透风。  
李赫宰的动作变得快了，他忍不住跟随着摇摆身体，偏过头枕着李赫宰的肩膀呜咽。身上的沐浴液还没冲干净，他想抱住李赫宰的肩，手却一直打滑。

“嗯..我想……我抱不住你…”

李东海根本没意识到自己在撒娇，他快要站不住了，借着洗澡的润滑手指进出的十分顺畅，他几乎没有觉得有什么不适，反而情欲如燎原之火勾起，大腿愈发酸软。他的耳朵贴着李赫宰的身体，听到人闷闷的笑声传来的共振，紧接着被揉了揉头发。  
“哥哥，我在帮你洗澡。”

“你烦死了……”

闻言，李赫宰几乎快笑出声，好脾气的抽出手指，顺便捏一下臀占便宜。

“洗澡洗澡，不闹你。”

李东海很快就后悔了，他还不如在洗澡的时候顺李赫宰的心思。他被李赫宰摁在床上吻的头晕，迷迷糊糊只听到润滑剂的瓶子挤出液体后又灌入空气的声音，以为李赫宰在润滑也没在意，却没想到一根小小的冰凉的物体贴着他戳了戳，伸进一个头部。  
他回过头去看，只看得到李赫宰推着什么东西伸进他的体内。

“你在干嘛……”

李赫宰不说话，闷头研究，神情极其认真，好像在做什么科研项目。  
李东海看了看他，把头埋进手臂里，好丢脸……陌生的东西撑开他的身体填得满满当当，让他产生奇异的快感。  
海岛气候温润，晚间的风吹到屋内，没能拂去燥热反而烧得更旺。李东海蓦地收紧手指，平整的床单被他抓出一道道褶皱。他努力想将那根小玩具推出体外，顶着前列腺发出震动快要逼疯他。  
他隔着泪雾去看李赫宰，罪魁祸首微微用掌心一推，将好不容易退出一点的按摩棒又推了进去。高频工作的震动棒准确压在那一处，李东海差点直接哭出声。

“哥哥好喜欢它哦……你都没有对我这么叫过。”  
李赫宰撅起嘴，俯身在李东海翘起的臀瓣上咬了一口，握住留在外的一部分慢慢抽动。  
身下的人发出可怜的啜泣，一只手伸过来四处乱摸。他把手伸过去，李东海立刻握住，努力撑起身体望着他，脸颊的绯红一直连到眼角，漂亮极了。

“赫宰…不要这个……啊！…不要，我快射了…呜……拿出去…”

李赫宰酸的要命，一个两块电池就能运转的东西能把李东海操成这样，他这么大一个人李东海倒推三阻四不愿意跟他在一起。  
他赌气将按摩棒抽出，被操开的小穴无法闭合，贪心的猛烈收缩几下，一些润滑液流了出来。李东海动了动身体，腰无意识的抬起来。  
李赫宰把人拉到自己面前，平日里影帝的光鲜亮丽的模样消失得无影无踪，一脸迷蒙的被他抬起下巴，缓慢地眨了眨眼滑落两滴眼泪。  
像个好看的色情娃娃。  
李赫宰觉得自己太阳穴突突地跳，李东海紧紧缠着他，含糊不清的求饶要他别再玩了。他往人腿间摸了一把，湿漉漉一片，后穴还在流润滑液。

“呜呜呜哥哥，你真的好喜欢它，你是不是不想要我了……”

李东海急的要命，没心情听李赫宰叽叽歪歪。这小孩买的不知道什么润滑液，他觉得自己整个人都快烧起来，身后又痒又难耐，急需什么东西插进来，填满他。但那快感太过于强烈，他又承受不住，眼眶酸胀落泪。  
身体里的欲火燃烧，在他体内四处闷头乱撞寻找出口，听到李赫宰在自己面前装傻，气的一巴掌拍到胸膛。  
“别装了！！除了会哭别的呢！”  
“哥哥你凶我…”  
李赫宰嘴巴撅得老高，本来是想助兴的，现在他好像喝了一瓶子的醋，见李东海这么开心酸的直冒泡。  
李东海四处摸索，摸来摸去终于摸到李赫宰，性器滚烫，头部已经溢出一些液体。他想也没想，贪恋握在手里套弄，在人身前俯趴下来卖力舔舐。  
他的身体弯成一道漂亮的弧度，挺翘的臀上方两个腰窝嵌在后腰，李赫宰没想到自己会把李东海逗急，一边哄骗含得再深一点，一边将按摩棒推回去。

“唔……！轻…唔、不……”

李赫宰尽可能压低李东海的身体，哥哥浑身都染上粉红，随着他控制玩具的进出，不断摇摆腰肢。李东海从他胯前抬起头，嘴角与性器间拉出一条长长的银丝，看着他，脸庞笼罩着一层情欲的春意，示弱的低下头。

“赫宰…”  
“不要它……嗯…太……”李东海咬住下唇，不知道怎么开口。  
李赫宰不理，腕子一转推着那根按摩棒顶进深处，李东海脊背弓起来，不停地起伏身体抖动，想把那根按摩棒推出体外。  
他受不了这种强烈的刺激，感觉自己好像要坏掉了一样。他蜷在李赫宰怀里，挣扎了一阵却无果，周围床单被他抓得凌乱。

“停…停下……真的不要了、赫宰，赫宰…”

李赫宰放松身体，直接被李东海扑倒，李东海真的哭出来了，无措地趴在他的身上，体温过高的身体微微颤栗着，按摩棒再次填满身体时从喉咙中发出嘶鸣。  
李赫宰感到小腹沾上粘稠的液体，李东海呜咽哭泣，身体在不停地抽动，脸颊贴着他的胸膛磨蹭缓解过多的快感。  
他这才反应过来，李东海被按摩棒操射了。

“海海…我也想射…”  
李赫宰扁起嘴，手上动作飞快，把那个碍眼的按摩棒抽到一边，双手揉捏臀肉。李东海敏感的呻吟，扭着腰躲开他的桎梏，被按在床上如水蛇一般不停地扭动身体。  
李东海觉得自己浑身酸软，快感的支配下连手指都没有力气动一下。他含糊不清哭着求饶，精力旺盛的小孩压根不听，一把拉着他的腿折在自己身下，性器抵在穴口。

“海海你明明想要我进去，你在亲我。”

“我没有…不要了……”

“呜呜可是，哥哥你爽了我还没有…”李赫宰用力一挺腰，撑开收缩的甬道深入，他俯下身，嘟嘟囔囔亲吻李东海的脸颊。  
一开口，比李东海还要委屈。

“哥哥你摸摸我，是不是特别硬，我好痛哦……”

李东海被那一寸寸撑开的快感刺激的眼前阵阵发黑，他被操的快要昏过去，李赫宰牵着他的手放到交合处，沾了一手黏腻的液体。  
他数次想合拢双腿逃开，李赫宰倒没有拦，把他的并在一起抱到怀里大力冲撞。李东海张大嘴巴，所有的声音卡在喉咙里，欲望在体内上下乱撞，终于找到了宣泄口。  
李赫宰慌慌张张拿过旁边的浴巾盖住，他没想到李东海这么敏感，险些今晚要没有被子盖。他把浴巾放到李东海的腹部，看着毛巾一点点被打湿，而可怜兮兮的性器仍没有结束的势头。  
他重重地一顶，然后停了下来。李东海已经说不出成句的话，蹦着不知所云的单音节，满脸都是泪。  
李赫宰俯下身亲了亲，用鼻尖亲昵地碰一碰李东海。

“哥哥你好厉害哦……”

李东海没有回应，只是在连声求饶不要再继续了。李赫宰低笑吻他，揉一揉他的头发。

“哥哥，我帮你把它绑起来怎么样，就不会射了。”

李东海也不知道自己到底说了什么，后来李赫宰确实给他绑上了，还顺便把一个小的跳蛋也一起绑上了。

琛哥有一天半夜忽然接到了李东海的电话，问有没有什么行程能安排进来，想提前结束休假。  
李东海的声音压得很低，琛哥还以为他被挟持了，连声问怎么了。李东海声音更小。  
“我想上班！！再待下去我会死在李赫宰床上！别问了就说有没有！”

琛哥在电话另一边张了张嘴，接受无能。他还没想出个所以然，电话那边乱成一团。

李赫宰听到李东海说话了，一时间心情复杂，不知道该开心李东海认可他还是该难过李东海不想跟自己二人世界。  
他刚洗完澡，擦着头发悄悄靠近，一把扑过去。

“海哥！！！！”  
“呜呜呜哥哥我都听到了你为什么不愿意跟我在一起！”  
“我好喜欢你呜呜呜呜呜我听话的，你不让我硬我就不硬好不好。”  
“可是我忍不住怎么办呜呜呜呜呜…”

琛哥一阵恶寒，立刻挂断电话。

另一边，李赫宰整个儿压在李东海身上，拱来拱去撒娇，顺便在李东海的锁骨吮出一个吻痕，连嘬了几口。  
“哥哥你说一天几次就几次。”

李东海躺在沙发上，像一个失去了梦想的咸鱼。

跨年那天李东海陪李赫宰看了一会电视台的跨年晚会，起身去阳台接电话。  
他为了和李赫宰跨年，推掉了电视台的直播邀约，推了录播，推了一些红毯。其他都还好说，只是电视台那边事后还是要卖个好才合适。  
金希澈怕他吃亏，在晚会后台给他拨了通电话。

“跟男朋友玩的开心？”  
“还行，主要他挺高兴的。”李东海回头看了眼兴致勃勃等魔术节目的李赫宰，正盘腿坐在沙发上，毫无形象抓了一把瓜子在手里嗑。  
他又转过身，语气染上笑意。  
“小孩嘛，你也知道，就喜欢出去玩。”

金希澈不置可否，凑到镜子面前拨了拨刘海，“你也别太惯着，火了以后说不定就把你踹了。”

“他不会。”李东海笑笑，说道“总导在吗，我跟他说两句？”

“忙着呢，我跟他说就行。”金希澈撇嘴，等说完，全娱乐圈都要知道影帝为了跟新欢跨年推行程的事了。

“这么高调是不是不太好？”

李东海垂眸，已经不是第一次听到这话了。可是他不想委屈两个人，况且他也没做什么，他没有打算公开两个人的关系，在没有合适的时机他并不想他们的关系受到过多的瞩目，但这样看起来好像对粉丝有些不负责任。  
“啊……我会注意的。”

李东海打完电话正好那边要到魔术节目了，李赫宰见他回来，连忙招手让他过来坐。他走过去，被李赫宰抱在身前，一小碟瓜子仁放到他手里。  
“快开始了。”  
“你这么喜欢看魔术？”  
李东海放松身体，懒洋洋地靠着李赫宰的胸膛，抬头看着他。李赫宰盯着电视，微微低头吻了吻他的额头。  
“嗯，小时候的梦想是当魔术师，觉得他们厉害。”

电视里的魔术师十分神奇，从蒙着黑布的桌子下变出一个人来，李赫宰张了张嘴，惊叹不已。他顺便收了收手臂，把李东海抱得更紧一些，用下巴蹭一蹭李东海的头发。李东海瞧他那样觉得好笑，把瓜子碟放到一边，戳一戳他闲聊问道。

“长大以后呢？不想做魔术师了？”

“嗯。”李赫宰还在看着，见他把吃的放到一边端着果汁递到他嘴边，“后来看了你演的电视剧，就是你在里头是小皇子的那个。”

李东海愣了一下，随即弯起嘴角，勾着李赫宰的脖子交换吻。  
其实他来这里很多事情都不太清楚，比如李赫宰说起他以前的事他都不知道，也没有什么记忆了。但他能感受到一种奇怪的共鸣，关于他缺失那段的记忆，听到李赫宰说从很久以前喜欢自己还是会感到感动和喜悦。  
李赫宰认为他是自己人生转折的起点，他是促成现在的李赫宰的原因之一，一路走过的沿途、还有现在的一切，都在无意识的时候有他参与其中。这是他认为很浪漫的一件事。  
李东海总会隐隐嫉妒这个世界的自己，一直被爱着。

跨年晚会的节目剩下的一些都没什么太多的意思，李赫宰看完自己想看的就失去兴趣，专心致志摸李东海的脸。手指从额头慢慢抚摩，沿眉骨滑落，到颧骨，鼻子，最后被李东海握住，放到嘴边亲一亲牵住。  
“好痒……”  
“还有好久呢，我们出去走走？”  
“也行，说今晚海边有烟花大秀呢。”李东海瞥了眼窗外，他的别墅位置很好，卧室是一个视野开阔的海景房，大平台的一角连着泳池，地上放了几盏暗黄的小灯。  
李赫宰却摇摇头，“我们不去海边看，在这看就挺好了。”  
“哥哥，琛哥嘱咐过我的，我们总被拍不太好。”

“他吓唬你的。”李东海不假思索道。

李赫宰依旧摇头，将他抱得更紧。“我不想借着你炒作，我只想跟你在一起。”

李东海没有再说话，摸了摸李赫宰的手。他知道李赫宰，是个单纯可爱的人，和他在娱乐圈遇见的很多人不同，因此他也格外想保护这种赤子之心。

“哥哥，明年跨年也想一起过，你答应我了，可不能像答应别人那样食言哦……”

李东海安逸极了，海岛的夜风习习，他感到久违的平和舒适。他靠着李赫宰，认真的答应。他希望以后的每一次跨年都一起过，就算到了他们不需要这样顾忌被拍的时候也可以一起跨年。每一年每一年，都这样走下去。  
那天的零点他们两个人在卧室外的阳台上一起过的，等到零点一过，远处海滩上准时放起了绚烂烟花。李东海想转头对李赫宰说新年快乐，刚抬起头唇上一热，眼前便是李赫宰放大的脸，睫毛清晰可见，高挺的鼻梁顶着他的脸颊。  
李赫宰真的很开心，呼吸起伏的频率绵长粗重，紧紧抱住他的身体压向自己。李东海闭上眼睛回抱住李赫宰，悄悄地许愿，希望李赫宰新的一年能稳稳地跨进上位圈，希望他们能长长久久，希望从这里离开的另一个自己过得幸福。

-tbc-


End file.
